


(Un)fulfilled dreams

by Drafter



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Kurapika - Freeform, chain jail, hxh - Freeform, scarlet eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drafter/pseuds/Drafter
Summary: A quest no one could take, but himself. Kurapika longed for it to end, at the same time he feared the closure.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is a mention to the manga "Kurapika's Reminiscences", the one that tells about when Kurapika took the test to be able to leave the clan and visit the outside world (six weeks before the massacre). I don't know if it counts as a spoiler, but anyway, here's the warning.

Kurapika entered the church and walked the aisle in silence. A pair of scarlet eyes floated in an ethereal substance inside a glass container now in Kurapika’s hand. He placed the container in the funeral altar, alongside others already lined up in that same altar.

That was the last remaining pair of the missing scarlet eyes. Kurapika managed to retrieve every single one of them, in a mission that consumed not only the last years of his life but also a part of his soul.

He was done now. 

“I’ll ask if you had fun,” Pairo said to him before his journey to the outside world. “And I want you to answer ‘yes’ from the bottom of your heart.”

Kurapika closed his eyes, holding back a tear that tried to escape.

“I’m sorry, Pairo,” he muttered. “I’m sorry I failed you.” 

His right hand rested relaxed beside his body. Suddenly, strings of chains formed around his fingers and wrist, so perfect they looked just as real. When he opened his eyes again, they were as red as the ones in front of him.

He raised his hand to his chest. “Chain jail,” he ordered in a low voice.

A chain grew from his middle finger and wrapped around Kurapika’s body. For an instant, he felt stiffened and unable to move.

He swore to only use Chain Jail in the Spiders, and he followed that rule till the last minute. He didn’t need to follow it anymore. His mission was over.

The blade around his heart woke up from years of sleep. As soon as it sensed the Limitation law had been broken, it tightened even more.

In a short movement, the blade punctured his heart, ultimately stopping his movements.

Kurapika fell to the ground. He was with his family again.


End file.
